


the start of a bright new year

by illea



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/M, Fluff, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illea/pseuds/illea
Summary: In which Harvey is a warlock about to turn sixteen and Sabrina is his mortal girlfriend.
Relationships: Harvey Kinkle/Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: dim sum drabbles, hekiv's CAOS collection





	the start of a bright new year

Harvey pushed his hands deeper into his jacket pockets, chasing the warmth. He’d been waiting for Sabrina for nearly twenty minutes and there was still no sign of her. Looking both ways, he muttered under his breath and immediately felt his hands begin to heat up. That book of household spells he’d picked up in Riverdale was certainly coming in handy.

This week had brought the first snowfall of the season to Greendale and the chill in the air carried the promise of winter solstice. Harvey occupied himself with visions of candles and baking and—if he was lucky—a visit from his mother.

“Harvey!”

He turned towards the familiar voice and saw Sabrina’s blonde head bobbing down the street.

“Sorry I’m late!” she called, running up to him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly.

“Don’t worry about it.”

They headed into the coffee shop and joined the long line of caffeine addicts, swapping stories about their days.

“Hawthorne still won’t let Roz have a Daughters of the Black Panthers club, even though he has no good reason–”

“–but I’d have to drop film class to take art next semester, and those are like, the only two things I’m actually–”

“–so then I had to help Hilda get ready for the farm expo which was such a mess that Salem–”

They reached the counter and paused briefly to put in their order. The minute the barista stepped away from the counter, Sabrina started up again.

“Theo says he’s going to take a job as an elf over Christmas, which makes me laugh just thinking about how much–”

“–so I told Tommy that I’d help but he had to figure it out himself,” Harvey finished.

Sabrina sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. They were quiet for a moment, the soft music of the coffee shop filling the silence around them.

“I missed you,” Harvey whispered, wrapping his arm around Sabrina’s shoulders. He pulled her into his side and breathed in the familiar smell of her perfume. Sure, he saw Sabrina at school, but there was always someone else hanging around. It didn’t compare to being alone with her.

Suddenly Sabrina snapped her fingers, whirling around to face him. “I almost forgot to ask about your birthday party! Bowling would be fun but we might have too many people, so maybe we could go to Pop’s for some burgers?”

Right. There was also the small matter of his sixteenth birthday, after which Sabrina might never speak to him again.

“I figure Pop’s is sort of special, since it’s across the river,” she continued.

“I told you I don’t want to have a party,” Harvey said. “And we have plans with my family that night anyway.”

Plans that included eating cake, watching a movie and choosing either light or darkness as the path for the rest of his life. Plans that included telling Sabrina he was a warlock and watching her react with hatred or fear or disgust.

“Harvey,” Sabrina pouted, tugging on his arm. “Please?”

“I want to spend my birthday with you,” Harvey insisted. The barista called their names and Sabrina dropped it for the time being, helping him carry the drinks back to their table. She gave him a resigned smile as they slid into the booth.

“It’s your birthday. If you want to spend it with me then that’s what we’ll do.”

“Thank you, ‘brina.”

Harvey wrapped his hands around one of the coffee cups. He whispered a spell in his head, focusing on channeling the magic through his hands, and felt the scalding cup cool to a reasonable temperature against his fingers.

“I think this one’s yours,” he said, sliding it over to Sabrina. She accepted it without question and took a long sip, shimmying her shoulders in delight.

“Is there anything better than festive coffee?” she laughed. “I could drown in cinnamon and be perfectly happy.”

Harvey couldn’t help but smile at her, which distracted him just enough to take a scalding sip of his drink. He made a noise of distress and Sabrina reached over the table, grabbing his arm in concern.

“Don’t burn yourself!”

“Too late,” he mumbled.

“Let me get some milk,” she said, standing up and grabbing his drink. “It’ll cool that right down.”

Harvey watched her walk over to the counter, focusing intently on keeping the liquid in the cup as it sloshed back and forth with each step. She made it to the counter and pushed her sleeves up delicately before grabbing the milk.

There was no doubt in Harvey’s mind that Sabrina wouldn’t take his warlock secret lightly. She’d have a million concerns at least and a million questions at best. But as long as they kept putting each other first, Harvey had a feeling they’d be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a daily fic challenge with [jessequicksters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessequicksters/pseuds/jessequicksters) where we choose a fandom/character and trope/scenario out of a box and write a flash fic.
> 
> The prompts for this one were ‘Sabrina Spellman' and 'supernatural or mortal AU' which happen to go together pretty well!


End file.
